Sonic Force 2 - Free and real
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: This is the second part of the my story, I wanted to split the story into two parts to make the most important events seperated from the first part
1. Chapter 10 - Caster of the Shadow

Chapter 10 - Caster of the shadow

A/N: I'm back! And sorry for separating the story of Sonic Force into two parts but I wanted you all to witness all the important and exiting scenes of the story which all of them in this part. In this part Blacks story and purpose will be revealed and why he and sonic are connected and what will become of him.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10 - Caster of the shadow

**Sonic's POV**

**Flashback**

**Black's eyes were gone dark and emotionless, he turned to me and punched me in the faces that sent me flying into the cold ground**

I landed on my back with great pain in face and back but all that pain was nothing compared to the pain of being hit by a close friend, I gazed at the cloudy sky with wonder and confusion "Why….Why did he hit me? Did I say something bothered him or is he angry of me for being calm in such hard times?" I kept gazing at the sky but soon I got on my feet and stared at him in shock "Hey why did you hit me?!" I asked him but he just stood there without moving our talking.

He suddenly began to chuckle, I was now more mad than before "What's so funny?" I asked with an angry voice but he didn't answer. When saw his eyes there were they were blank in blackness, no light in them just nothing but soon I heard him reply "**You are what makes me** **chuckle**" he said in different note with a different voice and manner, I gasped once I figure out the owner of the voice.

"Your Dark Gaia!" I shouted at him "What did you do to Black?" I asked him, he began to chuckle again but this time even more sarcastically, I clutched my hands in anger, I wanted an answer from him but he is just not taking me seriously.

He then quit chuckling and gazed at me with his dark eyes that soon turned into bright green eyes with black slits, "**I now taking control of his body **" he said with a grin, I was shocked by hearing that Black promised Dark Gaia, "But how?" asked curiously, he made another grin and explained.

**Flashback **

"**After Black Fang left you and my arch enemy Light Gaia on the Frozen Coast, he told you that he wanted to go to meet someone right? Well he did and guess who he went to meet, it was Dread the Crow my second creation. He wanted to finish what he started three years ago after the world was fixed by you and your friends. When he found him he was determined to destroy the crow to save this world that locks me.**

**Black's POV**

I walked closer to him with great determination in my eyes and nothing will stop me to end him once and for all, I stared right through his Blue emotionless eyes and saw nothing but hatred and despair in them but I haven't hesitate even if I was about to fight who's heart is merciless, who's doesn't hesitate in killing. Dread was a black crow with sapphire blue eyes with slits, he was wearing a red cloak but his head was visible, he also wearing black, blank sneakers and white gloves with black stripes.

While staring at each other, there was nothing to hear, nothing to feel and nothing to deny. There was no turning back from this. I could only think of how this will end and how it will look, he finally broke the deadly silence in the atmosphere by saying "It's been a long time, Black Fang. Tell me are you still lost in your delusions?" Those cold words made my heart beats faster and a feeling of flames erupting inside me "You're the one who's living a lie Dread! Your life is meaningless! You only follow Dark Gaia's commands without even thinking, your nothing but a mere puppet he use."

He felt insolence from what I said and clutched his hands "You're the last one to talk about being an instrument, you're a mere shadow of someone else, you don't feel or even think on your own, you just follow your caster's movements that's all" he replied in anger.

What he said thrilled me, my breaths were speeding up and my eyes were becoming fierce and wild with slits, I began to roar like a beast and even stood on four legs. Soon and without a second thought I burst at him in blurry speed and he did the same, we clashed and began through punches, kicks and shredding by claws, it was unbelievable of how he took so much damage and still be able to stand on our feet.

We both jumped back after the violent clash, I was pretty injured especially on my back and left arm but luckily I have wounded him in various spots such as the legs and chest but still even the pain that we were feeling wasn't going to make any of us turn back.

After gathering strength for another attack, Dread made a hand sign and yelled "Red moon mist" soon some black and red mist was spreading from him and what the mist do made my eyes go wide, anything the mist get attached to faded away, the mist began to approach me, I knew there was no way for me to fight him with black and red mist around him so, I retreated for a better position but as I expected, the mist was spreading even wider and its range began to expand.

No matter how far I got the mist kept expending more and more, I knew Dread won't stop it until it destroys me so, pretended to be swallowed by the mist. As soon as he saw what happen, he instantly stopped the expansion of the mist and made it vanish.

Then he stoop with pride and great joy of believing that I was killed "In the end, the shadow disappeared in the darkness" he said in a cold manner and closed his eyes and while he was distracted I jumped out of a black hole that I opened with The Black Hole Iris Portal technique before and after I was swallowed by the mist.

I dashed to him with a Dark Star of Darkosen I made when I was in the black void and stretched my arm like the werehog to strike him but he noticed my attack and tried to avoid it, my attack only scratched him, I was disappointed by the failure of my attack, the crow was panting of how close it was but made a grin "I shouldn't have expected that you will survive but you still die here" he said and made some hand sign.

Great power began to flow from him to the sky, the hole spot that treeless because of the mist became dark, like a sudden night, he was now in a red sphere and what was happening inside it was unseen but I could hear some whisperings coming from inside it and I could feel a mighty and treating power was filling the entire battle field.

Suddenly, the sphere exploded and what came out of it made shook me, it was Dread in a large double winged crow form, his eyes were now even more terrifying than before and his roars fill the land with terror. It was hovering in front of me with a look of challenge in his eyes.

I knew that I never wanted to be forced to use my awakening form but I didn't have another choice so, I made some certain hand signs that unlocks my true powers , soon the same things happened to me just like Dread only I was in a purple sphere.

I soon burst out of the sphere in a different form, it was my final form The Night predator. I was a dragon like beast with black scales, a purple blade like horn on the top of my head, sharp claws, five wolf-like tails with purple flame in the end of each one of them and purple glowing stripes on my body, I had fierce yellow eyes with black slits. I also had two black wings with some white parts.

We were both the size of sky scrapers and ten times more powerful than before, the whole location was dark with stormy clouds, the deadly silence came back, none of them was sure of how this will end but they didn't hesitated especially after this far, it shouldn't have come to this, the destruction will be limitless.

A single leaf that was remaining from the forest was falling in front of us, as it descend we both began breathe harder and harder and as soon as the leaf touched the ground, we vanished and appeared as blurry shadow in the sky, we kept clashing over and over until we stopped and gathered dark energy in mid-air in form of spheres, we shoot them at the same time.

The radical spheres clashed to make a mighty explosion that can be heard and feel from miles away. One of special abilities in The Night Predator form is running on air, I could run on the air the same way as I run on the ground and with that I could keep up with Dread Wings (Dread's form Name) we kept attacking each other with breath attacks until the crow dashed at me and slashed my right side with one of his wings, it hurt me so much but he didn't stop at this, he carried me to the sky and dropped me into the ground, I was in great pain back then, my entire body was sore and I couldn't move.

The feetless crow hovered above me and chuckled "You see Black Fang, there is nothing you could do to stop me, you and your foolish friends will die" he said in a victories tone but he didn't know what he just said cause what he said made anger fill me, made breaths faster and the memory of my friends washed away all the pain in my body, I knew now what must be done so, I got up on my four legs and stared at the double winged crow "Dread! I will never ever let bring harm on any one anymore, now prepare to meet your doom!" I shouted.

After that I made three of my tails turn into fists, he didn't get the chance to avoid my attack this time, the first fist punched him away and the second fist pulled him back to get hit by the third one, then I made two tails turn into dragon head that grab him from the wing, he was now in my grip and unable to move, I began to spin around and released him into the air, I finally gathered energy to make a final sphere "Dark meteor bomb" I shoot at him, the bomb exploded after hitting the double winged crow, the crow fell from the sky and landed on the ground, he was totally damaged and ran out of energy, he stared at me with an illusionist look "You can't defeat me, I am invincible!" he shouted in despair but I replied before preforming my final trick "I don't care about any of the nonsense your saying but I won't let you hurt my friends".

I made a howl which wolves usually do and created a ginormous ball of black, white and purple energy, it had all the power I have left which was still destructive in it, and the crow was now in great fear and terror more than ever.

I finally released the ball at him "Darkosen Final Force Blast" I yelled as the bomb exploded at the crow and vaporized hi into nothing, the blast was so powerful that it made a shock wave that reached five Kilometers.

**Dark Gaia's POV**

**Dread was destroyed but Fang paid the price of the power he used, to use that power he needed to undo the seal that made me unable to communicate with him and lend him power. I was able to control his body whenever I wanted but I decided to let him finish the mission of destroying the elemental beasts before I take control.**

**Sonic's POV**

I stood still with my eyes wide and my hanging, I couldn't believe what I heard "Black…is…a shadow of…me" I said in shock but the possessed wolf began corrected my thought by saying "**He is a replica of you, he was created by the pure darkness of me and your memories and qualities, that's why you two are mentally connected**", I didn't what to say, I just stood there without moving or saying anything which made Dark Gaia smirks.

He then began to tease me "**What's wrong hedgehog, did you lose your mending words**?" he said before releasing a chuckle but I refused to give up on Black so, I stood with a serious look "I didn't lose anything but what I can't understand is what did you mean by can I feel the Black Fang?" I asked, he didn't say anything but he just pointed at building that was next to us but when I turned my head to look at it, I was gasped at what I saw.

On the windows of the building there were two reflections, one was mine and the other was of a black hedgehog with green eyes with slits and a pair of blue shoes with spike, I turned my head back to the wolf in will of getting some answers about what was that.

He chuckled and said "**This is what I meant, you and Black Fang will soon unite and your heart** **will be swallowed by the darkness while your body will become my vessel, I will transport my power and consciousness into you so, I can destroy this world and rebuild it in my own image and that was my plan ever since you defeated my first form!**", I gasped at the thought of but I was more shocked when I saw some hazy stuff coming out of the wolf and touched me, I tried to move but I couldn't, I knew this wasn't the end, I can't let him do what he want or everything will be lost, all I could do is to try to reach the real Black.

"Black listen to me, I know your there and I know that you believe that you are just a shadow but that's not true!" I said to the possessed wolf in hope of reaching the real wolf inside but Dark Gaia shrugged at what I said and replied in disturbance "Give up hedgehog, your friend is no longer controlling this body and besides, what do you understand about him, you used to hate transforming into him" (Remember Black the wolf is the werehog) .

What he said gave me back some painful memories of how I turned into a werewolf who looks scary, some people ran away from me and not even his friends recognized me but I knew where the problem was so, replied to Dark Gaia and Black who was inside "I didn't hate the from but I didn't like being someone else, Black listen to me, a replica or not that doesn't matter what matters is who you choose to be, even if your created by his powers and my memories but that doesn't mean that you don't have your own will and heart and no matter what you think Dark Gaia, Black is my friend and he's a real wolf!" I shouted with a blazing will.

Dark Gaia was thrilled by those word but also got angry so, he tried to attack me but he stopped when he felt a pain in his head and placed his hands on it "STOP it…stop trying to resist me I control this body!" he yelled in pain, just by seeing that made know that Black heard me and he's now fighting Dark Gaia's control.

**Inside Black's Mind**

The dark beast and the wolf stood and staring at each other in a black void "**Why, why do you still have control on this body even if you don't have the will to do it anymore?**" The dark beast asked the wolf in front of him, Dark Gaia wasn't Ginormous in here, he was just big now like 12 feet tall, the wolf didn't think that much to answer "Maybe I let you get inside me but I guess my heart wouldn't let you take control" he answered, the beast's eyes got widen by the wolf's answer and replied "**Your Heart?!, do you actually believe what that hedgehog said about you having a heart and will?**", the wolf didn't what to say, he gathered all he and answered "I don't know for sure but whenever I think of something precious to me, I can feel something inside me telling me to keep on believing and never stop fighting for what's important to me, that's what I feel and that's for sure is MY HEART!".

Those words shook the beast from the inside, he didn't know of how some word had such a strong meaning and effect. He was totally shocked and began to believe that there are things that can be changed just by a single twist to begin.

Even it was hard to tell, Dark Gaia began to grin, even the wolf was surprised, he then crossed his arms and said after releasing a sigh "Well I guess this plan was a total failure but…I want you to know that from now and onward and even if I was in slumber, I see through your eyes to learn you for your progress, until next we meet…farewell and watch out Black the wolf" he said before disappearing and Black returned into reality with sonic but he let out a tear.

Dark Gaia maybe wasn't good but he was a father-figure to him but he soon pulled himself together and whipped away his tears.

Once he turned his back the first thing he saw was me smiling at him, this made him happy and smiled back, he walked to me and hugged me "Thank you Sonic" he said while hugging me. "You're welcome" I chirped back.

A/N: Well I have to admit but this chapter was really sad and I almost cried at the scene of Dark Gaia saying good bye to his son-figure , it was really sad but I enjoyed writing this chapter get ready cause the final chapter is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 11 - Awakening

Chapter 11- Awakening

A/N: This is it people the moment you all been waiting for the final chapter of Sonic Force, in this chapter Sonic and his two friends will fight an unexpected enemy to save the world from a real threat.

Enjoy!

Sonic's POV

While me and Black were hugging Chip interrupted us by saying "Um guys I don't like braking the moment I think you two should take a look at this", Black and I pulled away from each other and jumped to the building that Chip was standing on.

As soon as they were there, their jaws fell from the scene, a big white orb that looks like an arch came down from the sky and released a white beam into the middle of the city, the ground began to shake. Suddenly, the beam pulled out something out of the ground and it looked like a **PURPLE ORB!.**

We were shocked of the scene, there was a fifth orb of light after all but they were sure to that they fought five guardian beasts and now this one is was hidden under the city or maybe even before the it was built, whatever all of this means it can't be good.

The purple orb ascended inside the big white one and then a loud noise that's look like a beast moan, the four orbs from across the world were summoned to the city, the five orbs then got installed into the main white orb in an order and as for the wind and water orbs they were combined into one light blue orb which was Ice and they soon joined the order"

Fire on the right

Ice on the left

Earth at the bottom

And lightning on the top

After that a big long dragon head came out of the white orb, it had white skin, purple eyes and the purple orb on its head. Once the beast roared the great and mighty shock wave came out the orb that blew everything in its way but luckily I made a wind barrier that helped us survive the shock wave.

**Somewhere in the city**

Dr. Eggman was traveling in his walking vehicle and wishing that he will find the source of the extreme energy in this city, "Once I find the creature that lives here I will control and use it destroy Sonic!" he said and began to laugh until a he saw a big violent shock wave that was blowing everything in its way, the doctor released a sigh and pressed a button on the key board that made the vehicle plays tragic and epic music before he was shoved away by the wave to an unknown place.

After the shock wave, some kind of feeling filled the place and even the world "That was a major hyper K force wave, this must be The Orb of Kanain that the doctor spoke of!" said the black, scar faced wolf, I began to feel like something inside me was shaking or spinning, the storm soon began to get more violent and powerful, the wind was strong and objects were flying and crashing everywhere, if Black didn't catch Chip in the right time he would be inside the storm right now, I then received a call on the communication device Tails gave me before coming to the city.

When we looked inside the device that was tide to my wrist, we saw Tails and Amy standing in front of the screen "Sonic, there's a major super cell that's expanding from your location (Super cells are one of the most powerful storms ever). He said with a nervous expression, I told him about what happened and both of them were shocked but suddenly someone tried to enter the lab, it was Knuckles who was grabbing on to the door edge so, he won't be blown away. Once he entered the room he was panting in exhaustion in front of the door entrance but he soon walked in relaxation like nothing happened but suddenly a flying red car came through the lab's wall and passed the echidna and crashed into another wall.

The echidna froze in his place and me and my friends looked at him in disbelieve of how close it was. Amy turned her head to me and said "Sonic stop this please!" she asked from me with great hope in her eyes, I nodded to them and I turned off the device. I stood up and so did my two friends, I turned my head to Black who nodded in concern and turned my head again to Chip who nodded in concern. We all knew what to do so, I raised my hand to the sky for a final resort call.

In flash of light, seven colorful shooting stars came swirling from the sky, they were the chaos emeralds, the gems of ultimate power, they began to swirl around us in circles with light trials, power began flow inside us, it was filling us and making us stronger.

"It's time to go super Sonic!" I shouted

Chip got into a red sphere that he grew inside into his full form "Perfect Light Gaia!" he yelled as he burst out of it, he was 10 feet tall with muscles and white hair coming from the top of his head to his back, he had bright red eyes and a big bushy tail, he also had some silver armor on his arms. Even his voice changed from the usual into harder and thicker.

Black fur began to change into bluish white, he eyes turn red, a blue energy stream came out of his back and his hoodie was now light blue instead of purple. "Lunar Black"

My body erupted with yellow blots of light and flames, my eyes turned red, my fur gone yellow, my quails pointed upward and my hoodie is golden yellow now. "Super Sonic"

We had such power now and with it were going to end this madness right now "Let's go!" I said and we flew into the air at high speed to Kanain the hyper dragon.

Once we got there the dragon formed a flame tornado around the orb, it was impossible to get through but as soon as we got close to each other and combined our powers, we pierced through the flaming wind, it was really hot inside but we kept boosting to the dragon, Perfect Light Gaia then told us that he senses the creature's power sources from the minor orbs and he also said that the orb that he uses in his attacks is vulnerable.

We now had a target to aim on now but I didn't think the beast was going to let us get by that simply and he did, he formed some fire balls and sent them to us but I threw a "Super Flash Bomb" in the meteors way that slowed down their speed and once they were slow I boosted to the fire orb and smashed it, the beast roared at us and changed his attacks to ice, the entire environment around us changed and became cold.

Ice pillars started to fall from the pit in the orb, Perfect Light Gaia melt down the pillars with "Sun coils flame blast" and he grabbed one of pillars and through inside the dragons mouth before it released its ice breath, he then took the chance when the dragon was distracted and formed a deep red solar ball "Flare of Super Nova" he shoot it at ice orb and exploded, now the earth orb was our target.

Floating boulders and islands began to approach us and not to forget the green shot that's coming from the white monster's mouth, we couldn't get through cause every time we go through a piece of land another takes it was total mess until Lunar Black gathered power two make a whole army of real phantom blue wolves that charged and erased all the obstacles in our way, then he formed a large blue and white sphere in his hand "Lunar Wolf Storm" he dashed into the monster and knocking everything in his way and stroke the earth orb.

Next it was the lightning orb, were being attacked with lightning bolts so, we had to move faster than lightning to avoid them which easy for me but not for my two friends so, I decided to stop him by "Thunder clap of the rising phoenix" which was so powerful it stunned the hyper dragon until I hit the lightning orb.

Kanain resorted to the final purple orb and gathered energy from everywhere, from sensing just sensing it, we knew it will destroy everything so, we combined our powers once more for the big finale and the ground began to shake again from all types that were filling the place.

Finally, we released our united beam and so it did "Heart Force" we yelled, the two beams clashed, there was a draw between us none of us was winning or losing but soon the dragon's power surpassed us, we tried but it was no use but couldn't give up because many lives are depending on us so, we pushed ourselves harder and harder until we had the advantage and soon the beam hit the beast and finished it, a white flash of light blinded everyone.

**In an unknown location**

We woke up in a mysterious place with plants and palm trees, it was totally not we were "Where are Sonic?" Chip asked, "I don't know but I think Black has something to tell you" I answered and said in will of making Black understand that this was the right time to tell Chip the truth, the yellow eyed wolf nodded, walked to chip and knelt to him "Umm Chip….You…need to know my true…identity….I'm a creation of Dark Gaia!" he said the last part in panic and closed his eyes to be ready for outburst but there was nothing Chip only looked at Black in shyness "Well ummm Black you don't need to tell me because I knew all along" he said with a kind of guilty expression.

The wolf and I gasped and our jaws fell down more than ever "**You Knew but When?!**" we both shouted, the little dog giggled and replied "From the very beginning", the wolf was now frustrated, it was time for Chip to finish him off "Go ahead Chip…Finish me now" he said in frustration but the little red dog hovered on the wolf's shoulder and said in proud tone "Black listen maybe you have darkness in you but have also a pure and strong heart that allows you to keep it in control….when I said that I sensed an ominous dark force I meant Dark Gaia's not yours", those words filled the wolf with comfort and he gazed at me knowing that I was right all along "Your right Sonic, nothing starts until you take action" he said with a grin, I grinned back and we all were happy that it's all over but then we heard voices coming from the bushes and it turned out to be Tails, Amy and Knuckles who found us thanks to the device I had but Amy kept saying that we were found because she sensed me all the way here.

**On our way home we finally decided to fulfill Chip's wish and become a team and as for the name, it didn't take long until we had the name in our grasped "Team Force".**

**A/N: Finally the story is complete, thanks for all the people who supported me and I hope to make more stories for you all, I think the story was really great and fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it too, until the next time farewell!.**


	3. Specail thanks

Special thanks

This is not a chapter but I would like to thank all the people who supported me in making this story and promise of more stories later but until then fare well fanficioners.


End file.
